wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotwiki talk:Chapter summaries/example
Basic notes * The H2 and H3 sections and subsections do not have to appear if unused; but I'd like to get most of them listed on this page so we can make a subst: template usable for starting new summaries in a consistent fashion. ** Corollary: If e.g. there is going to be a Referenced under Events , but no current happenings listed under Events , then you can forgo the subsection and just use Events Referenced . The same applies to characters and items, etc. * "Referenced" vs. "Mentioned" : Concord uses the later. It's only one character shorter, but... I don't know, is it perhaps better sounding easier to read? ** Six of one, half dozen of the other. I prefer referenced myself, since mentioned implies (to me) that a character was actually mentioned in conversation, but I don't really care. * Notice how in the plot only the first mention of a character or thing should be linked.... we don't want an EWoT-like linkfest, do we? ** As long as it's consistent, it shouldn't matter too much. * The fully verbose "Chapter Index" on the right may be a waste of space on smaller screens. Perhaps it should only be on the individual book pages, and there be a shorter numbers-only version for summary pages (similar to what we currently have on the individual book stubs) ** Update: The new 2nd example is at the right URL for that chapter, so you can see how the Chapter Index's automatic bolding works. It would be much less useful without that feature. * Click edit to see the syntax for using Template:Summary, and a few of the hidden < ! -- html comments -- > * You may want to compare this to the corresponding layout at Concord and EWoT. I'll be happy to integrate any suggestions. --Gherald 01:00, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) Dairhenien's commentary Here's my two coppers on the example: * I like the ToC box on the left. It's clear and uncrowded, and makes it easy to access all the relevant information. * I like the chapter index box on the right. Is there anyway to make the current chapter in that box not be a link, but instead be bolded? ** Sure, check out the 2nd example at The Eye of the World/Chapter 8. The current one isn't bolded because it's in the wrong place (should be The Eye of the World/Chapter 7) --Gherald 01:59, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I'm not sure I like how squished the chapter summary is, at least on my screen (1024x768). Is there any way to start the chapter summary below the ToC box? In other words, only the chapter title and chapter icon would be between the ToC box and the chapter listing box. (POV and setting would both be a part of the summary, since there can be multiple of each in a given chapter.) ** It doesn't appear squished in any of my tests (both 1024x and 1600x). But I can force it below the ToC box if the current form is really a problem. * I love the Culture heading under concepts. A perfect place for those pesky song and story titles. I might suggest going one step further, though. Most non-Power related items would fit under Culture (the Spring Pole, for example). The only other items that would not fit under Culture would be Weapons and Power-related items. Since weapons are so important, I would propose that we get rid of Items and replace it with two additional categories, Weapons and The One Power. Into this latter category would go ter'angreal, angreal, and sa'angreal, as well as weaves. ** I don't know as Weapons are that important; Items seems fine to me. Make a Weapons underneath if you ever think it's warranted. We could have a One Power under Concepts when there is enough OP stuff to justify it for a particular chapter. ** With regard to Culture being so all-encompasing, I don't think it should be. Most things should go under Concepts if they are of importance to the story. Though prophecies may belong in Culture ; I'm not sure. --Gherald 01:59, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) * It's already been noted that the footer needs work. Would it be possible to make it into a box with a different colored background, and make it extend horizontally like the current one does? *By the way, I'm going to need help figuring out how to use this template to create new chapter summaries. Is there any way one of you could somehow indicate what I need to type and what blanks to fill to produce this output? I will make it worth your while by adding more chapter summaries. =`D --Dairhenien 00:40, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Try the skeleton at project:Chapter summaries. Also note the content on w:c:concord:Category:Wheel_of_Time_chapters. The next TEotW chapter to be done is The Eye of the World/Chapter 13...